Amantes
by eliza34123
Summary: Ella queria vengarse de su esposo por una infielidad, pero jamas penso que su amigo lo ayudaria y es nada mas que ranma saotome ,el amigo de infancia
1. Chapter 1

Yo lo sabia

Siempre lo supe

Pero jamas le hice frente

Porque yo lo amo

¿lo amo?

Claro , si no no estaría casada con el , aunque claro fue un compromiso arreglado entre nuestros padres

Pero jamas pensé que me haría eso

Yo jamas le cause problemas , trataba de ser la mejor esposa posible , pero creo que eso no funciono.

Sabia que algún dia pasaría esto , pero no pensaba que ocurriría tan pronto ,¿ porque lo sabia?, porque yo era muy poca cosa para el , aunque me decía que me amaba , yo como ingenua cai, si cai en sus encantos, pero como no caer , si es tan guapo , y como era tan guapo ¿porque atarse la vida con una insignificante como yo?, eso es lo que nunca sabre

Pero ya derrame muchas lagrimas por el , juro por mi vida que es la ultima vez , que llorare por el , pero claro esto no se quedara asi , tomare mi venganza y lo va pagar muy caro , para que vea quien es akane tendo.

Porque jamas perdonare una infielidad como esta.

Te lo juro shinosuke me las vas a pagar todas.

.

.

.

Me encontraba en mi cuarto , mirando las fotos de nuestra boda , me da risa verte ahí parado mientras me abrasabas por la cintura , tratando de sonreir , aunque no lo lograbas bien , por que odiabas las fotos,bueno eso era lo que me decias , aunque ya no se si creerte , pero ya no importa.

Como no recordar ese dia fue el mas feliz de mi vida, por que no se si también fue la tuya , aunque solo fue una pequeña reunión entre nuestras familias y algunos de mis amigos . la fiesta fue en mi casa , y a mi eso me bastaba para estar feliz, pero bueno no importa lo pasado debe ser borrado.

Entonces agarrando cada foto de nuestro matrimonio lo rompi en pedazos como tu rompiste mi corazón , pero eso jamas te importo

Al terminar casi toda la cama estaba llena de papeles , asi que tuvo que limpiar , cuando termine , ya no sabia que hacer tenia mucho tiempo libre , recién era al medio dia , y tu venias como a la media noche , como lo se , fácil te esperaba despierta en el cuarto mientras me hacia la dormida para que no te dieras cuanta , no sabes cuanto llore en silencio por tu culpa.

Pero ya no mas

voy a tratar de despejarme y salir de esta casa , entonces agarrando mi teléfono llame al primer numero que se me ocurrio, mi mejor amigo ranma que no lo veo desde mucho tiempo

Un tono

Dos tonos

Y me contesto

-hola?

-hola ranma, soy yo akane-ranma era uno de mis mejores amigos antes de mi compromiso con shinosuke , pero cuando shinosuke llego ranma se porto un poco distante conmigo , hasta se molestaba fácilmente si me veía con shinosuke , yo pensaba que como era muy buen amigo mio trataba de protegerme, hasta que un dia los mire pelearse y eso me harto , le adverti si volveria a ocurrir lo mismo rompería la amistad con el , pero jamas debi decirle esto porque fue desde ahí que se separo mas de iba a realizarse la boda lo invite , pero el jamas apareció , pero después de una semana me busco y me pidió disculpa por no ir , y lo disculpe y le dije que nos veriamos mañana , pero el pensaba irse a china a entrenar y yo no era nadie para retenerlo , y ahí fue nuestra despedida. El me mandaba cartas casi todos los meses y en una de esas me dio su numero , pero no si si seguirá teniendo el mismo porque me lo dio hace mas de dos años para poder llamarlo, pero jamas lo intente hasta hoydia.

-ah akane

-wao yo también estoy muy feliz de hablarte-le respondi con sorna

-no me malentiendas , esque jamas me esperaba que me llamaras

-y yo no esperaba que me contestara , jamas pensé que seguirías teniendo el mismo numero

-esque tu sabes que a mi no me gusta mucho la tecnología-escuche mientras se reia

-y dime donde te encuentras

-aquí en nerima

-¡estas en nerima!

-si- de tan solo pensarlo me alegraba , podría salir con el para despejarme un poco y olvidar a mi esposo

-yo también

-de verdad? Y sigues con tu esposo- al momento que me lo dijo su voz temblaba un poco pero no le tome importancia

-si , sigo casada con el

-ah-despues de esa respuesta hubo un gran silencio , pero yo lo rompi rápido

-oye que tal si nos vemos y me cuentas de tu vida

-claro , tu dime donde y ahí estare-depues de darle la dirección en donde nos encontraríamos , me pare de mi cama muy feliz , por saber que por fin podría salir de esta casa y estaba aun mas feliz por rencontrame con ranma. Después de media hora ranma llego a mi casa, cuando habri la puerta lo primero que hizo fue abalanzarme encima suyo , estuvimos apunto de caernos, pero menos mal que el es muy fuerte y me sostuvo bien ,alto ¿fuerte? , cuando me aleje de el pude verlo mejor y me di cuanta que estaba mucho mejor que antes, si antes las mujeres de la preparatoria estaban babeando por el , ahora estarían a su pies , creo que irse a china lo mejoro mucho. Cuando Sali de mis pensamientos le dije que podíamos ir a una cafetería muy cercana para poder charlar

Cuando llegamos todas las camareras no paraban de mirarlo, y aunque no lo creia sentía un poco de molestia pero rápidamente se fue cuando me agarro de la mano y nos dirigimos a una mesa cerca de la ventana , nos sentamos , pedimos un cafes y comenzamos a charlar

-y que es de tu vida-le pregunte

-bueno después que me fui a china a entrenar fui a visitar a mis padres..

-de verdad , como esta la señora saotome?-esa era la madre de ranma para mi era como mi segunda madre , cuando su mama todavía vivía aca en nerima aveces la visitaba , porque me sentía un poco incomoda , siempre me decía lo varonil que era su hijo y el buen esposo que seria , causando un buen sonrojo en mi amigo , pero siendo asi era una muy buena mujer

-esta muy bien, solo que me dio una noticia que jamas esperaba

-¿Cuál?

-encargarme de una empresa

-¡¿Qué!?

-no sabes lo duro que fue , bueno aun lo es pero ya no lo soporto , las cuentas , las reuniones, juntas,viajes , acosos,tener que..

-espera , ¿dijiste acosos?

-ah, es que mi secretaria, trata - se acerco a mi mientras me ponía una mano por mi oreja- trata de violarme

-de ves estar exagerando

-es enserio

-no me deja ninguna momento solo , es un milagro que ahorita no este conmigo

-ya , creo que mejor cambiamos el tema-me molestaba escuchar que ay alguien detrás de el , no es que me moleste , solo que ,que le pasa a la gente de hoy dia

-y que tal tu matrimonio-ay , eso dolio no pensé que hablaríamos tan pronte de eso

-muy bien

-como que muy bien?-ay fue que ya no lo pude mirar a los ojos , que le voy a decir , que soy infeliz , porque el maldito de mi esposo me pusos unos cuernasos , no claro que no- pero eres feliz-

-yo..yo

-akane

-no-le decía mientras agachaba mi cabeza

-te lo adverti , siempre te lo dije el no ta haría feliz , en cambio yo podría….-pero antes de que dijera algo mas se callo

-tu que ranma?

-nada-creo que se notaba nervioso entonces no insiste mas-que te hizo?

-mefueinfiel-lo dije tan rápido que ruego a dios que no me aya escuchado

-como?

-que mefueinfiel

-akane-me llamo con un tono de reproche

-estabien-suspire-me fue infiel

-que! , pero va aver , dime donde esta que lo voy a partir la cara-gritaba mientras se paraba de su asiento , yo con un solo movimiento lo hise sentar ya que todos nos miraban

-calmate ranma no conseguiras nada a golpes!

-pero no me puedo quedar tranquilo

-no te preocupes , yo estoy bien

-segura

-si , aunque aveces me gustaría vengarme de el

-asi? , como

-no lo se , solo quiero que sienta lo que yo sentí

-me decias , que te fue infiel ¿no?

-si

-entonces págale con la misma moneda

-como?

-se mi amante-mientras me miraba con esos ojos azules muy decididos, pero no sabia que responder , ¿ ser su amante?

Es algo que no se si aceptar

.

.

.

Continuara..


	2. Chapter 2

-se mi amante-mientras me miraba con esos ojos azules muy decididos, pero no sabía que responder, ¿ser su amante?

Yo no podría, si dije que me vengaría pero no de esta forma, además yo no soy de esas "mujeres", pero esta es mi única esperanza de por fin hacerle pagar a shinosuke , entonces estaba decido le diría que si

Pero antes de responder su pregunta , parecía que ranma se sentía mal, tenía sus mejillas infladas y sus cejas juntas , ¡se estaba atorando con la comida! me pare para ayudarlo , pero el me sentó de nuevo , me miro y se rio

-jajajajaja –lo mire dudosa ¿de qué se reia?-jaja de verdad ibas a aceptar jajaja que bajo has caído akane jaja-idiota tenia que ser! Como pude caer, y yo pensando que lo decía enserio , idiota! Idiota! y mil veces idiota! Y el muy tonto seguía riendo, pero para ya callarlo como muy buena amiga que soy, no le gritare tampoco le pegare , sino algo más a mi método.

Como estaba al frente de mi alce mi piecito derecho y le di un golpe en su entre pierna, para luego ver a un ranma callarse y próximamente llorar en la mesa cubriéndose con sus brazos mientras daba pequeños golpes en la mesa , pero que exagerado como si lo hubiera dado fuerte , bueno aunque creo que no fue la fuerza si no el zapato que tengo , o mejor dicho tacón que tengo y para empeorarlo este era en forma de punta , auch eso si le habrá dolido , ojala no lo haya dejado sin descendencia

Me levante y me senté junto a el

-ranma, yo lo siento, no pensé que…

-cállate!-me grito mientras me miraba-solo fue una broma!

-si pero….

-te dije que te calles!-ya no quise hablar mas , mejor espero a que se relaje . Ya pasando unos minutos lo vi respirar más tranquilo

-aun te duele-trate de decirle lo mas suave posible

-nooo , que me va doler-ironizo

-perdón si quieres vamos a mi casa y _te ayudo_

-así? Cómo?-cuando me miro me mostro una sonrisa un poco rara y se comenzó acercar un poco a mí , hay fue cundo me di cuenta de lo que había dicho , y como el seguro lo llego a entender

-pervertido!-lo empujo , ocasionando que el se caiga

-oye! Yo no soy ningún pervertido

-claro que lo eres, primero por lo que me dijiste del amante y ahora pensando cosas pervertidas

-yo jamás pensé eso-se paró y se sacudió su ropa- yo solo jugaba , pero creo que sigues teniendo el mismo carácter ,marimacho- mostrando una sonrisa

-yo no soy ningún marimacho pervertido!

-claro que lo eres, aunque hayas crecido sigues siendo igual de plana-eso si me enojo , entonces me abalance contra el haciendo que nos cayéramos en el piso ,

-auch, eso dolió-

-dime lo a mi tengo encima a una gorila

-no estoy gorda! Idiota!-me pare enojada mientras lo miraba muy enojada para que también el se pare , quedando frente a frente

-yo creo que si

-que no

-que si-

-que no -poco a poco nos íbamos acercando si darnos cuenta, hasta quedar frente a frente

-aparte de ser gruñona y gorda eres fea , ya se porque tu esposo te dejo-eso si dolió , jamás pensé que me diría eso-aunque otra opción sería que no lo satisface en la cama o no sabes besar bien –eso si llego a mis cabales , sacando valor de no sé dónde me fui encima para demostrarle lo equivocado que estaba y así fue , porque ranma al sentir mis labios paro en seco y respondió al beso de una forma hambrienta, mientras ponía sus manos en mi cintura , como asegurando para que no me fuera, ocasionando que los comensales nos miraran y se paraban para luego aplaudir

Cuando escuche el ruido de los aplausos y chiflidos de las personas, abrí mis ojos sorprendida –porque los tenía cerrado- para encontrarme con la imagen de un ranma concentrado en besarme

¿Qué estaba haciendo?

.

.

.

Continuara…

Hola! (^^)/

Primero les quiero agradecer por los reviews que me han dejado

Aquí le trajo un nuevo capi , y les voy avisando que actualizare todos los viernes (y también actualizare las demás historias )

Y de repente vean más historias mías , si lo se, estoy haciendo muchas , pero en cualquier momento me viene ideas nuevas ,y pues me gusta publicarlas a ver si le gusta

Bueno eso es todo y otra vez gracias

Y si pueden dejen reviews

Plis….


End file.
